Things that Itch
by Mychand
Summary: Hawke helps Caitlin out of an "itchy" situation. Just a short little Cait and Hawke story for the fun of it.


**Things that Itch**

Hawke watched closely as Caitlin worked on an engine part off to the side of the hangar. She was fidgety and she couldn't seem to stop moving around. Finally, after watching awhile, Hawke went over to her, unzipped her coveralls and lifted up the shirt she had underneath.

"Hawke! What are you doing?" she yelled as he stared at her stomach.

"Cait is that chicken pox?" he asked.

Caitlin was hesitant to answer at first. "Well, yeah," she replied. "How did you know?"

"It's not hard to miss," he said sarcastically. "You've been over here squirming for the last two hours. And, I saw that you left a bottle of Calamine lotion in the bathroom."

"It itches really badly," she admitted.

"How'd you end up with chicken pox?" he asked, trying not to smile or make fun of her.

"Oh, I was helping out at the elementary school," she replied. "The teacher called me afterwards and told me that one of the girls had been sent home with it. I didn't think I'd actually get it."

"You didn't have chicken pox as a child?" he asked.

"Obviously not," she retorted. "Please don't tell Dom. He joked about me picking up stuff from a bunch of walking little germs."

Hawke laughed. "I'm not sure we can keep it from Dom," he told her. "You have a few on your forehead."

"Keep what from me?" Dom asked as he came back out of the back room.

Caitlin's sighed deeply and dropped her shoulders in defeat. "I have chicken pox," she admitted.

"What are you doing here with the chicken pox?" Dom scolded. "Shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

Caitlin gave Dom a pleading look. "I just thought work would help me take my mind off the itching," she admitted.

Hawke reached up and felt her forehead. "Caitlin, you're burning up," he told her. "And you look really tired. Dom, I'm taking her home."

Caitlin tried to protest but Hawke was insistent. He helped her gather her things, including the Calamine lotion and walked her out the jeep, helping her inside.

"I'm not fragile you know," she told him. "I just have the chicken pox."

"Cait, just relax," he told her as they headed back to her apartment.

Once inside, Caitlin lay down on her couch and sighed. "Thanks for bringing me home Hawke," she said. "I guess I was getting pretty tired. Maybe if I can sleep, I won't itch so badly."

Instead of responding, Hawke went to her kitchen and began searching the cabinets. He was pleased when he found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he saw him carrying oatmeal from the kitchen to her bathroom.

"I heard taking a bath in oatmeal helps reduce the itching," he advised.

Caitlin stayed on the couch and listened as he turned on the water and began to fill up the tub. While the water was running, he brought her a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here, this is for the fever," he told her. "I don't like how hot you are. You're face is really looking flushed.

Caitlin took the pills and lay back down on the couch. She felt herself drift off to sleep when Hawke gently pulled her up and helped her stand. "Come on," he instructed. "Your bath is ready."

Hawke walked her into the bathroom and began to help her undress.

"Hawke, what are you doing" she asked.

"Take it easy Cait," he told her. "Let me help you."

"But Hawke…." She continued to protest.

"It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before," he joked.

Too miserable to complain, Caitlin gave in to him and let him help her. He gently eased her into the tub. The water was slightly cool but it seemed to be a welcome relief. She laid back, closed her eyes and relaxed.

"It's less embarrassing if I don't look at him," she thought to herself.

"Do you think you can eat anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry," she admitted. "I'm a little thirsty though."

Hawke brought her another glass of water and she drank it slowly, thinking how she was already starting to feel a little better.

"Let me know when you're ready to get out," he told her. "What do you sleep in?

"I have some nightshirts in the top drawer of my bureau," she replied.

Hawke got her a towel and placed her clothes in the bathroom.

"If you need any help getting out, let me know," he said softly.

"I think I can manage," she replied while squinting up at him.

Thirty minutes later, Caitlin came out of the bathroom to find that Hawke had located her bed tray and made her a bowl of soup.

"Wow, I should found a way to get chicken pox a lot sooner," she teased. "I don't think I've ever seen you give someone so much attention."

"Hush and eat your soup," he replied with a grin. "Take what you can get. You're right, I don't do this often."

Caitlin crawled into her bed and Hawke pulled the tray over so she could eat. She wasn't very hungry but she made a good effort for his sake.

Afterwards, he took the tray to the kitchen before coming back and checking on her. He noticed she was starting to squirm some again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My back is starting to itch like crazy," she told him. "I guess I didn't lie down far enough in the oatmeal."

"Alright, turn over," he instructed her as he picked up the bottle of Calamine lotion.

Caitlin rolled over on her stomach and Hawke pushed her nightshirt up towards her neck.

She shuttered slightly as his hands glided the lotion across her back. He was gentle and she as relieved that the itching sensation seemed to slowly subside.

"Hawke, are you sure you had the chicken pox before?" she asked. "I would hate for you to come down with it too."

"Of course I have," he assured it. "I'll never forget. It's one of the best memories I have of my mom."

Hawke pulled her nightshirt back down. Caitlin rolled over on her back and shot him a funny look. "How in the world can having the chicken pox be a good memory?" she asked.

Hawke shrugged. "Well, my mom was busy a lot when I was young," he told her. "We didn't get to spend a lot of time together. But, when I had chicken pox she stopped everything and made it all about me. We read books, played board games and she told me stories about when my grandparents were young. I'll never forget it. Taking care of you helped bring back those memories of her."

Caitlin smiled at him. "She'd be proud of you," she told him. "I think she'd be pleased with the man you've become."

Hawke shrugged. "I doubt she'd agree with all my choices but I'd like to think she'd be okay with me."

Hawke leaned over and kissed Caitlin on the forehead. "Fever's down," he told her. "I think you should try and get some sleep now."

"Thanks, Hawke," she replied. "You've really helped to make this whole situation less miserable."

"You're welcome," he said as he pulled up her sheets.

Hawke turned off the bedroom light and cracked the door shut before going back into the living room and turning on the television. Caitlin found herself quickly drifting off to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Caitlin was surprised to see Hawke lying beside her in the bed wearing only his jeans. Caitlin stared at him a moment before calling out to him.

"Hawke, wake up!" she said loudly.

Hawke opened his eyes and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now but are you sure it was chicken pox you had as a child," she asked.

"I think so," he replied. "Why?"

Caitlin motioned towards his chest. It was covered in red bumps. "I'm pretty sure you have it now," she told him.

"Even if I was wrong about what I had as a child," he replied. "How could I have caught it so quickly?"

"I think it's contagious a few days before the bumps show," she replied. "We have been working closely a lot this past week."

Hawke grinned. "Oh well," he replied. "Getting to help you made catching the chicken pox worth it."

Caitlin shot him a confused look. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"How else could I get an opportunity to see you naked?" he replied as he started to laugh.

Caitlin smacked his arm. "Hawke!" she yelled before joining him in laughing.

Then, without warning, she jumped up and straddled him on the bed before reaching down and unzipping his jeans.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Oh, I'm just returning the favor," she said with a smirk.

Hawke grabbed her and rolled her over on her back with him on top of her.

"There's only enough oatmeal left for one bath," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Want to share?" she whispered back.

"Hell yeah," he replied as he quickly moved off of her and helped her to her feet.

"I like a man who can make a quick decision," said Caitlin as she watched Hawke run the bath water and put in the oatmeal.

"No man in his right mind would say no," Hawke replied with a wink.

"Hawke, will you promise me we can do this again sometime when neither of us has the chicken pox?" she asked.

Hawke smiled at her before leaning in for another soft kiss. "You got it," he replied.

**The End**


End file.
